


And I'll Love You Again

by fluffcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crossdressing, Fingering, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Top!Zayn, blowjob, bottom!Niall, dubious consent sigh, handjob, possibly toys, slight humiliation, we'll see if I get kinky along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffcakes/pseuds/fluffcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, it's so nice to see you again,"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>In where Niall just looks like a hell lot of his captor, Zayn's dead ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Love You Again

**Author's Note:**

> same plot, same characters in the wattpad version. different way of writing here.

"Mmm, yeah, Haz, I'll be home real quick after getting some milk," Niall hums, a soft grin on his face as he stops at a red light. 

 

"Promise? S'getting kind off lonely without you, baby," Harry draws out, wanting to cuddle with his lovely husband of a fresh year and a half. 

 

And his dick. 

 

Niall laughs quietly, knowing where this was going. "M'not having phone sex with you while I am driving, Harry!" He scolds fondly. 

 

His husband pouts even though he cant be seen, "You know you can't resist me," He says, sipping his tea softly. 

 

"You mean my dick can't," Niall teases, finding it hard to wipe the grin on his face. "Whatever. You love me and you know it,"

 

The blond sighs playfully, "Unfortunately," He says, lauging when Harry gasps in offense.

 

Niall licks his lips, "Babe, m' at the store," He murmurs, parking easily at the empty lot. "Gotta go, love you, yeah?" Niall smiles, tapping the tip of his nails on the steering wheels 

 

"Love you too, be safe," Harry replies before they both hang up the call. 

 

The blond opens the car door, stepping out of his car, not bothering to lock it as it quite past eleven pm. His hand grasps the bulge in his work pants, making sure his wallet was present before he made his way into the store. 

 

Niall gives the cashier, Ashton, a small smile to which he's returned with an acknowledging nod. He hums softly, grabbing what he needed quickly before paying the man. 

 

"Back from work?" Ashton asks as he scans the carton, typing some numbers into the register. 

 

"Yeah. Harry's gonna be thrilled when he hears the news," He smiles at the thought of his curly haired husband. "No way, you got the promotion!" Ashton grins as he was paid the amount.

 

Niall smiles proudly, "Yeah," He nods, "We're able to afford a bigger house now, where we'll be able to start a family," His voice turns soft at the thought of his growing household. 

 

The cashier mentally aw's at how happy he sounds, sliding the bag towards the man. "Thanks, mate."

 

With that, Niall strolls out of the store, eager to go home and inform Harry with the news he's gotten. The blond steps in his car, setting his phone, wallet and milk to the passenger's seat. 

 

He starts driving again with the uncomfortable feeling of a pair of eyes watching his every move. It's so dark out, Niall can barely make out his own reflection at the rear view mirror. 

 

But he can make out the clear outline of someone in the backseat and _holy fuck cakes_. 

 

Niall's force to stop at a red light, being the good boy he is, even though his car was the only one there. He can't and wouldn't risk running a red light. 

 

What if there's a secret camera, managing to catch Niall at the action, fuck, he'll lose the promotion. So, no, nope. He won't risk anything.

 

His fingers were shaking, unable to drive again as the figure flinches a bit, just a tiny, _tiny_ bit.

 

So Niall thinks it's a damn ghost, squeezing his eyes shut tight, mumbling prayers under his breath, hoping that would drive the demon away.

 

The blond's eyes shoot open as a fabric wrapped around his parted lips, a pair of golden eyes shining in the dark.

 

_Fuck_ , Niall thinks, every inch of his pale body slowly stopping it's functions. "Just breath, baby," A soft murmuring, right next to his ear. 

 

And Niall does as told, body falling limp aside after doing so. 

 

 

 


End file.
